Rounding the Bases
by SalazarRiddle
Summary: A new twist on an old game. A extroverted Narcissa does what she can to pull a shy Lucius out of his shell.


Title: Rounding the Bases

Author: SalazarRiddle

Keywords: Lucius, Narcissa, Malfoy, Slytherin

Rating: R

Summary: A new twist on an old game. An extroverted Narcissa does what she can to pull a shy Lucius out of his shell.

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines everything else belongs to JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

Author's Note: Please leave a review. It helps me feed my little pet muse Lucius. Thank you to my beta Geekie.

Rounding the Bases

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Slytherin Common Room was bustling with an unusual amount of excitement. The house had just won their first Quidditch Cup in over ten years. It had been an upset victory over Gryffindor. No one had expected Slytherin to have been the victors. The team had lacked in playing for so many years their team had become the joke of the school. This year, everything changed when Lucius Malfoy was made team captain despite the fact he had never fit in with the other team members. The seemingly quiet and reserved Sixth Year had moulded the team into what it should have always been; quite an amazing fear for a socially inept boy. When Lucius was not out on the pitch, he had his head buried deep within books. Some of these books were about Quidditch, others looked like harmless school books. Appearances could be deceiving, very deceiving. Those so-called 'school books' masked the young Malfoy's interest in the dark arts. Lucius seemed simply intoxicated by the power of the books.. He could not seem to get enough of them.

On one particular day Lucius had been reading a particularly enthralling book about torture of the magical and non-magical variety. Lucius found it rather amusing some of the methods Muggles used to torture each other. It was the only aspect of the Muggle world Lucius would even dare to look into. The entranced boy had just finished a chapter on drawing and quartering techniques when the book was wrenched out of his hands. Lucius did not know much of Muggle torture methods but he was appalled that he found interest in something related to the Muggle world, but at the same time he was fascinated with coming up with methods to apply magic to the Muggle techniques. 

His stormy grey eyes looked up to see who was the perpetrator behind such a hideous act "Oh, it is just you. What do you want?" he asked, looking up at the slender seventh year girl who was eyeing the stolen book in her hands. Narcissa Black, the co-captain of the Quidditch team.

"You know Malfoy, something tells me that you are not reading up on goblin rebellions." The girl tried to peel off the dust jacket but it would not budge. "One would think that you would want to be celebrating. You did win the cup for the team this year, but noooooo," the girl who had rich cobalt blue eyes spoke patronisingly to the Malfoy, "No nerdy Lucius Malfoy has his head in his books. No time for fun."

Lucius cocked his head to one side and gave a smirk that he would become known for. "You might not think books are fun, but your raunchy idea of fun is purely barbaric. I want nothing to do with it, Black." The angry boy made a grab for the book, but Narcissa had tossed it into the nearby fire. She made a satisfied sound that sounded awfully close to a giggle.

"Now there is nothing left to read, Lucius," the girl looked up at the boy who was taller than her by a head. "Oh and do call me Narcissa. Using my surname...Well, lets just say that I am not a male, in case you failed to notice," she said in a haughty tone as she scoffed at the arrogant male. 

Lucius noticed, alright. He hated to admit it; he found the girl somewhat attractive. She was athletic, the only female beater Slytherin had in decades. She was a nice package on the outside, but Lucius' personality clashed severely with Narcissa's. She was his total opposite.

"And besides, if you do not come with me, I will let it be known to the Headmaster just exactly what you are reading." A devious glint flashed in her eyes. Narcissa left no room for argument as she grabbed the boy's arm and forcibly pulled him toward the place  where the other members of the Quidditch team had congregated. Lucius rolled his eyes in disgust seeing the other members chugging whatever vile drink they were devouring. It disgusted Lucius even furter when it seemed like they were having a belching contest.

"I will be so delighted when you finish this school in a few weeks. You may be co-captain, and I have to put up with you. But you are nuisance and all that other annoying stuff. I will be glad to never have to see you ever again." The words were enough to wound anyone. The bitter tone Lucius used was like adding salt and lemon juice to an open wound.

Narcissa stopped short, crossing her arms over her chest. "It is no wonder you do not have any friends. You are a social runt. You have no idea how to talk to people. You only hate me because I am the only one who ever tries to pull you out of that bubble you shut yourself up in. You are going to be really old and lonely one day. Learn to have a little fun instead of having your knickers stuck up very far in your arse." The plucky girl tried to challenge as she attempted to pilfer the black wire-rimmed glasses he wore, but was stop only moving them a few centimetres. 

"Do not even think about it, Black," Lucius said in a cold yet firm tone, as he gripped the girl's wrist tightly in his hands. "I do not see a point in conversing with any of the degenerates here. They can do nothing for me. So, there is no value in wasting my breath trying to carry on an articulate conversation with these heathens." 

"Well tonight, oh nerdy one, you are going to sink to the level of the so called 'heathens' and play a little game with us. Show us that you do have a touch of a fun side. If you say no, I will go to Dumbledore and let him know what you are _really_ reading." 

Lucius simply sighed, and rolled his eyes in defeat. He knew all too well that Narcissa would turn him in if he did not comply with her wishes. Last year, she earned him a week in detention for not complying to one of her demands. Not even turning her wavy blonde hair frizzy and pink deterred Narcissa from hounding on Malfoy.

"Fine. What is the game?" he grounded out dreading what her response would be. 

"Spin the Bottle… played my way?" Narcissa lightly chewed on her lip anticipating the foreseeable reaction from Lucius.

The blonde boy's face looked as if he was being force fed poison. But he knew that he had no way out of this. "And what exactly does 'your way' entail aside from the already insufferable nature of the game?" 

Narcissa was rather pleased with his reaction. She could barely contain a fit a Machiavellian laughter boiling over.  "After someone spins the person who the bottle lands on has to pick a number from the hat. The numbers are from one to four. There are mostly ones and twos, there is only one with a three on it and one with a four. The numbers correspond to…" Narcissa was not given a chance to finish explaining her rules of the game. 

"I get it. I am not as daft as you'd like to think I am. I do read for 'entertainment'," Lucius spat out with a sour taste in his mouth. "The game sounds rather nauseating and against countless school rules." 

The girl got a look of amused shock on her face, "Malfoy, you are into pornography. I would never have guessed it. You are a little pervert after all. Reading for 'entertainment'?" She knew that was not what Lucius meant, but it was always fun to watch him turn a million shades of red. "You care about school rules since when?" Narcissa gave the boy a doubtful look as she nudged closer to the crowd of Slytherins and forced him to sit with the group who was now done with their belching contest.

The rest of the Quidditch team looked stunned and disturbed when Narcissa brought Lucius to join the game. "What did you bring him for?" One of the chasers asked this as if the boy would be a downer on all their fun. 

Lucius shrugged indifferently. It was his choice not to converse with these people he viewed as beneath him.

"Because I said so," Narcissa said, somewhat offended. "If it were not for him, we would not be celebrating this victory. And besides, we needed him to even things out. So quit your cry-baby routine and let's start this game," There was a low grumble of acceptance from the others. 

"Since this was my idea, I will be the first to spin," Narcissa chirped up as she cast a sly glance at Lucius. Narcissa had told the group that game was to start when she returned.

The blonde slightly gulped at her look; he could tell the girl was up to no good. Lucius held his eyes on the persistent girl for a long moment. He wanted to wring the life out of the girl's neck for forcing him into this situation.

As Narcissa spun the bottle, Lucius had a sinking feeling that she was going to do something to make it land on him. It was a stunt that had her name written all over it, but Lucius was shocked and much relieved when the bottle landed on one of the fifth year boys who was on the reserve team. 

The rather nervous looking boy pulled out a paper from the bowl, and looked rather upset that he had pulled out a paper that had a one it. Throughout the year, it had been obvious that the mousy-looking boy had a crush on Narcissa. The small boy walked nervously over to Narcissa, who then roughly pulled the boy into a kiss. She shoved her tongue into the boy's slightly parted lips. After a few seconds, she pushed him away looking rather unhappy, yet glad that she had gotten it over with. The boy walked back over to his seat, his face as red as a tomato. He looked upset that the kiss had not lasted longer.  

The game progressed around the rest of the circle with people mostly pulling ones, and there were a few twos pulled as well. 

Finally, it was Lucius' turn to spin. The look on his face came across as if he was being force-fed poison.  He had never kissed a girl before and for the first time in his life Lucius was nervous. His books had come first; there was no time for girls. And the look, more of a feral smirk one Narcissa's face, only increased his anxiety. Lucius had decided the girl had it out for him, and what ever reasons she had for it completely escaped him. Closing his eyes, Lucius spun the bottle, choking back at the bile rising in his throat.: _These games are too commonplace, Lucius thought._

After Lucius heard the bottle finish spinning, he cautiously opened his eye. The young man immediately rolled his eyes when he saw where the bottled had stopped. Right in front of Narcissa "You did that on purpose, Black," Lucius challenged. 

"And what motive do I have exactly for wanting it to land on me?" Narcissa pretended to be hurt by the accusation. She had to admit Lucius knew her well. Narcissa knew exactly what she had planned for the social runt. Lucius would be a fun toy to have some fun with.

Lucius made a sour face when he watched the girl very carefully as she went to pick a number out of the bowl. "And don't try to pull anything," he snapped in a hard tone. 

 In a moment of brief daftness, Lucius missed Narcissa slipping a number out from her sleeve. 

 "And what did you pull out?" Lucius asked in an impatient voice.

Narcissa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She turned the piece of paper around so that Lucius could see it. Written upon the tiny paper was the number four.

The rest of  the players of the game began to roar with laughter.

"You know that I can't have sex with him in the middle of the common room," Narcissa told the rest of the group. "But...a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." She leaned over to add in a whisper delivered into Lucius's ear, "You will do as I say, or else I will let the entire school know that you masturbate in the shower."

Lucius sputtered and his face turned red with anger. "You set this up. This was your plan all along. And I do not masturbate in the shower," he retorted in a low voice so only his torturer could hear. As if against his will Lucius slowly rose off the floor and waited for Narcissa to stand as well. 

"Great," Narcissa said cheerfully as she stood up and snaked her arms around Lucius's neck. She then placed a chaste kiss on his cheek which caused Lucius to turn even redder. "Glad you see things my way," she said in a low sultry tone, nibbling on his ear lobe. There were some snickers and catcalls from the remaining players, which quickly fell into silence when Narcissa glared at them. 

Lucius was rather repulsed by Narcissa's displays, but he did not want to make a scene in the middle of the common room. He quietly stalked off toward his room hearing the patter of Narcissa right behind him. It was the sound of a small demon walking behind him. _A demon that was ready to devour his soul.  However this demon came in a very nice wrapping and smelt enticing_. Lucius cringed as that thought entered his mind. Narcissa was out to devour him whole and he was not going to go with out a fight, but she knew the right words to bring him to his knees. He had a feeling that soon he would literally be down on his knees. 

The sound of the door closing echoed loudly in Lucius ears, almost with the sort of metallic finality that a jail cell's door had. _Is Narcissa my warden? _Lucius wondered. Back pressed up against the door, Lucius closed his eyes as Narcissa closed in on him. 

"What Malfoy, you never had a dream where someone did this to you?" The girl asked tantalisingly as she pressed her hands on Lucius' chest. "My, what a nice strong chest you have." Narcissa licked her lips and smirked as she watched Lucius flinch.

"I do not have dreams like that. They are disgusting. And what sort of a lady asks such things? Your mother would have you disowned."  Lucius made a movement to push the lilac scented girl away from him.

Narcissa laughed, "What are you afraid of dreams like that? Poor sexually frustrated Malfoy. No release for all that extra energy. Do you suffer from Oneirogmophobia?" Narcissa reached up and captured Lucius' glasses from her face and placed them down on the nearby desk.

"And just what is that exactly? What ever it is I am sure I do not suffer from it." Lucius said in the most dignified voice he could muster at this moment. There was only so much temptation one person could take. One person could only take so much of a fairly attractive person coming on to them.

Narcissa bit her lip pensively, "I think you do suffer from Oneirogmophobia. It is a fear of wet dreams. I think you are afraid to admit to your desire to let you little friend down there take over." Her eyes wandered down the front of his robe. "Have you ever let him have any fun? Ever get any of his needed exercise?"

A million images crashed into Lucius brain, "You are truly vile. Disgusting. Horrible," were a few of the words he managed to spill forth. The boy felt vulnerable now that he did not have his glasses to hide his mild panic over the situation he had been cornered into. 

 "I think you have really beautiful eyes," Narcissa said as she ran her fingers tantalisingly over his cheek. "Those glasses hide so much. Now that I can see your eyes, so much is revealed to me."  She stared intently into his eyes as if examining them thoroughly. "You are not so innocent and quiet as you let people think. You have a great craving for power, but you can't get that here can you?"

By this time, Lucius realised that Narcissa had stripped him of his school robes, leaving him in his expensive tailored clothes that resided underneath. "You seem to think you have me all figured out, don't you, you tease. That is what you are, a tease." Lucius challenged back. "You just think I am going to fight you? What makes you think I am not going to fuck your brains out? I mean, you could be a great learning experience for me. You seem so willing to seduce me." Lucius now held Narcissa's school robes in his hand. He was shocked at what she had underneath them; the outfit left nothing to the imagination. The dress clung to every delicate curve of Narcissa's body, and it drew much attention to her well-endowed chest.  Malfoy immediately closeed his eyes at the sight. He did not like the way his body felt as he stole the robes from her; the rush in his thighs caused him to gasp. 

Narcissa smirked gleefully at Lucius's rather obvious reaction. "You are so fun to play with, Malfoy. I am going to enjoy having my fun with you." The girl pushed Lucius's back against the door, making sure he stayed put by putting her hands firmly on his chest. "Why aren't you fighting me, Lucius?" the blonde asked with an inquisitive tone. 

Standing up slightly on her toes, Narcissa raised her lips to kiss Lucius. First starting off with her mouth closed, then slowly she began to part her lips, her tongue lightly pressing against the thin lips of her partner. It did not take long for Lucius to stop resisting, and he parted his mouth and deepened the kiss as he accepted Narcissa's delicate tongue into his mouth. A barely audible moan escaped the boy's throat as the girl's tongue all but ravaged every inch of his mouth.

Lucius knew that he was close to losing the battle, and saw his resistance as only pushing Narcissa closer to him. Calling defeat, Lucius pushed his tongue against Narcissa's and began to give her mouth the same treatment she had afforded him. Finally, when Lucius could not take it anymore he pushed Narcissa away from him wiping the excess spit from his lip. "There you happy now?" he asked trying to catch the breath she had robbed him of.

Narcissa looked as if she was pondering her choice of words. "A little slobbery, but it was rather pleasing. You have a very long tongue. Kind of rough. Like a cat." A devilish smirk washed over her face. "That could be put to good use." She tangled her hands into Lucius' hair, mussing up the usually extremely tidy mane. "You are very sexy like this," Narcissa was almost purring at this moment. 

Lucius could make no movements as he knew his innocence, or what little was left of it, was about to be stolen.


End file.
